


A Blessing In Disguise

by deanshot



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared recieves some news that will change the outcome of his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how wills work in the America but please give the story a read anyway.
> 
> This is totally made up, none of this happened.

Jared didn’t know how he was going to tell Jensen that they were going to be parents. They weren’t having a baby as such, but just a few hours ago, Jared had received a visit from a lawyer who was there on behalf of his friend, Amy, who he knew growing up back in San Antonio. 

The lawyer had explained the reason fro his visit, then he gave Jared a DVD and asked him to look at it later and to get back to him immediately. The man had informed Jared that it was from Amy, and that she specifically asked that he see it after her passing. Jared had told him that he would look at the disc when his partner returned, and they would call him after they had watched and discussed what was contained on it. But Jared couldn’t wait to see the disc and its contents, so he put it in his DVD player and sat down to watch the rest of his life begin to unfold.

Jared had heard Jensen come in and immediately tensed up. He realised Jensen must have noticed this because he was wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist and kissing him just below the ear. 

“Jen, I need you to watch something with me but I’m afraid of what your response will be,” the words rushed out of Jared’s mouth in a quick breath. 

“Jay, you can tell me anything, you know that,” Jensen spoke lovingly into Jared’s ear. 

Jared gently pulled out of their embrace and led Jensen to the sofa. He turned on the DVD player and sat back on the sofa with Jensen. It took a couple of minutes for anything to happen but they waited and then Jared’s friend Amy appeared on the screen before them.

“Hi Jared, 

It’s been ages, hasn’t it? Sorry I don’t have time to reminisce about when we were growing up but I have something important to ask you. I know you’re probably wondering what the hell is going on so I’m just going to come out with it. I was diagnosed with cancer four months ago and it had spread too far by the time it was detected so nothing could be done to prolong my life. Now don’t feel sorry for me. There’s something that I need you to do. I have a daughter and she’ll be around eight months now, I discovered a lump in my breast when she just turned four months old. Her name is Emmy and she’s the light of my life, she kept me going for the short time I had left with her. So here’s what I would love for you to do for me. I’m asking you to become her Dad; I’m giving you and who ever you’re spending the rest of your life with full custody of her. I know this is coming as a big shock but you’re the only person I trust wholeheartedly to take care of her. Please talk it over with your partner and get back to my lawyer as soon as possible so he can let you meet her and bring her home. I know you’re probably looking at the screen in complete shock but you’re the only person I trust to raise her right and in a loving home.

Your loving friend,

Amy”

Jensen sat stunned gaping at the telly with his mouth open. Jared turned and looked at Jensen, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

“Oh my God, what are we going to do?” Jared asked his voice slightly wavering with suppressed emotion. 

Jensen looked at him, his face still dazed from the shock of what he just saw and heard. 

“I think we should honour her wishes Jared. She has asked the only person she knows she can trust with the responsibility of raising her daughter. We’ve been together going on four years now and we have talked before about starting a family, so I think this might be a blessing in disguise,” Jensen replied. 

They talked for another three hours about how this would change their lives. 

Three weeks later, after a long journey back, Jared and Jensen had arrived back in Vancouver with Emmy. Jared had bought the best car seat on the market making sure it had passed all the safety regulations. Jensen only smiled lovingly at him. They had gotten to know their new daughter while they were back in San Antonio finalising the last few details of Amy’s will. 

It took them both that length of time to organise furniture around and to clear a room that would become a nursery. It was painted a soft baby pink colour with pictures of Winnie the Pooh and Friends. They had made their kitchen child-safe and done the same with the sitting room and their bedroom. Jensen also asked a friend they knew who was a carpenter to build on decking at the back of the house for the summer months so they could take Emmy outside and enjoy the clean air. 

They had decided to inform Eric of everything, and he had assured them that he would be able to work the schedule around their new addition. Jared and Jensen also told their parents the news, and at first they were shocked to shit but gradually they came around since they realised that their sons were thrilled about becoming fathers for the first time. Jensen opened the front door with Jared following him carrying Emmy inside. 

It was still early so Jensen decided to cook them some dinner. He knew Jared would be hungry, and their little girl was on solids she was almost nine months old. 

Jensen laughed and said that she would probably have Jared’s humongous appetite as well. They were awestruck with how beautiful she was, and Jared had said that she reminded him of Amy with her blue eyes and blonde curly hair. Jensen and Jared fell in love with her instantly and knew they would never let anything bad happen to her. 

The dinner proved to be very challenging for both of them. Jared put Emmy into her high chair and began feeding her. By the end of it Jared had more dinner in his hair than Emmy managed to get into her mouth, Jensen laughed so hard when he turned around and saw the mashed carrot and broccoli sticking out of Jared’s wild locks. Jared just pouted and spoke very quietly to Jensen and informed him that if he didn’t stop laughing that he wouldn’t get laid for the next three months; Jensen quickly shut his mouth and went over to help Jared to get Emmy to finish her food. 

About two hours after dinner, Jensen got Emmy into her pyjamas. They were baby pink with white bunnies scattered over them and they covered her from head to toe. She looked so adorable that Jensen actually said “awww”, forgetting that he had the baby monitor switched on, Jensen wrapped her in a fluffy blanket and sat down in the rocking chair and began to sing a song to her to help calm her before he put her to bed.

_Hush now baby don’t you cry_

_Rest your wings my butterfly_

_Peace will come to you in time_

_And I will sing this lullaby_

_Know though I must leave my child_

_That I would stay here by your side_

_And if you wake before I’m gone_

_Remember this sweet lullaby_

_And oh, through darkness, don’t you ever stop believing_

_With love alone, with love you’ll find your way_

_My love_

_The world has turned the day to dark_

_I leave this night with heavy heart_

_When I return to dry your eyes_

_I will sing this lullaby_

_Yes I will sing this lullaby_

As he finished singing the last word, he glanced down and found their beautiful baby girl fast asleep, quietly he stood up and gently placed her in her bed, then leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered “sleep now our little angel” against her skin, pulling her blankets up, Jensen made sure she was safe and secure and headed out to Jared. 

Jensen entered the sitting room to find Jared sniffling and wiping his face, Jensen went over to him and kneeled down, reaching out his hand and gently lifted up his face. 

“Jay, what’s wrong?” 

Jared simply smiled and pulled Jensen to him and just said “nothing Jen, just happy” and with that he pulled Jensen to his lips and kissed him passionately, his tongue mapping out every inch of Jensen’s hot mouth. Jensen moaned into the kiss as it became more and more heated. He was quickly becoming more aroused; he pulled back and looked into Jared’s eyes and found the longing and love radiating from them. 

Standing up Jensen pulled Jared to him and held his hand as they made their way to the bedroom, Jared carrying the baby monitor with them. Jared placed the monitor beside the lamp on the bedside locker; clothes were peeled away from skin as the need to feel each other became too much.

Jensen gasped as their bodies came into contact, heated skin to heated skin; he never got tired of the way Jared’s body felt next to his own. Their passion was growing so fast that as they grinded up against each other, they both came, muffling their moans of release as their mouths hungrily kissed each other. Jared panted underneath Jensen as their breathing began to regulate and come back to normal. 

Jensen raised his head and looked at Jared and they both started to laugh. 

“I don’t think I’ve come that fast since I was a teenager,” Jensen mumbled out through his laughing as he rolled to the side pulling Jared against his chest. They fell into a comfortable sleep. 

Jared was the first to wake up when Emmy’s cries filtered through the monitor at eight am the following morning. He looked over at Jensen, and seeing that he was still asleep, Jared rolled to the side and pulled himself up, grabbed his sweat pants and went out the door, walking to their daughter’s room. 

Emmy was sitting up. Small tears rolled down her cheeks as she waited for someone to come and pick her up. She turned her head towards the door, and the instant she spotted Jared, her face lit up and she raised her arms. Jared smiled and lifted her up into his arms, hugging her close. 

Jared quickly went about changing her out of her pyjamas and changing her diaper, which he still felt nervous about doing. Thankfully she was just wet; he remembered the first one he changed and it turned to be a different scenario all Jared could remember almost turning green, but quickly decided that he was going to be the best dad ever; well; apart from Jensen. 

Jared pulled out a new outfit for her; today she would be wearing a pink t-shirt with butterflies on the front and a pair of denim jeans that had butterflies down along one leg. Emmy was just adorable in her outfit and Jared giggled out loud when he heard himself say “awww”. 

He was just glad that Jensen wasn’t there to make fun of him, Jared was sure he would never live it down. He decided to bring her in to Jensen before making her breakfast. Picking her back up, he turned and carried her down along the corridor and entered their bedroom. Jensen was still wrapped up in the blanket asleep. Jared crept over to the bed and placed Emmy in the middle, then sat down on the edge to make sure she didn’t fall off. 

Jared watched as she crawled over and started to tug at his nose and lips. He had to stifle his laugh when he saw Jensen’s nose twitch as Emmy continued to play with it. Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light, he saw the moment he realised it was their daughter, and when Jensen smiled that gorgeous smile of his, it showed that he was truly happy. Jensen quickly scooped up their bundle of joy and started to tickle her behind the knees as it was one of her most ticklish spots. The room slowly filled with the sounds of a child’s hearty laugh as Jensen continued to tickle her. He laughed as well as the sound was so heart-warming to hear. 

Jared looked on at the sight before him and giggled away to himself until out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jensen moving his hand to tickle him, Jared moved back out of his reach and told Jensen that it was time for their daughter’s breakfast as well as their own so reluctantly Jensen gave in and handed Emmy back over to Jared as he went to the wardrobe and picked out clothes for himself and Jared to wear for the day. Jensen dressed first and then headed down to the kitchen with Emmy while Jared got dressed. 

Ten minutes later Jared came in to the kitchen and found Jensen feeding Emmy her own cereal which was called strawberry sunshine and Jared wondered why their own breakfast didn’t sound as delicious as that. Jensen just rolled his eyes and swiped the tea-towel across Jared’s head and told him that the coffee was nearly ready and could he get cups and put on some toast. 

Some time later, Jared and Jensen had managed to have their morning coffee and something to eat after Emmy was fed. 

Sometime later, Jared thought that they should go for a drive when it became obvious that their daughter just wouldn’t go down for a nap. They both knew babies needed their sleep during the day, and Jensen had agreed with Jared. 

Jensen placed her in the car seat and strapped her in, Jared was driving so Jensen slipped in to the passenger seat and they both belted up and off they went. They weren’t going anywhere special, just driving around and chatting back and forth to each other. Jared laughed a few times as Jensen kept looking back to make sure Emmy was still there and that he wasn’t dreaming. 

Jared pulled off the road and slowed the vehicle to a stop and leaned over to Jensen.

“She’s ours baby. No one is going to take her away. It was all legal and above board so you have nothing to fear,” Jared spoke gently to his boyfriend 

“I know she’s ours Jared but it’s just that I love her so much already, like she was my biological daughter and it scares me sometimes,” Jensen replied. 

“I feel the same, I look at her and my heart swells with so much love that I only felt it once before. That was when I looked into your eyes and saw how much you loved me.” Looking deeply into Jensen’s eyes, Jared continues “Tonight we’re going to make love, I miss the feel of you inside me,” Jared whispered into his ear before turning his head and kissing Jensen on the lips before pulling back and taking off to head back home. 

The drive back home was quite uneventful; Emmy slept for most of the way but woke up just as the car pulled up in front of the house, Jensen and Jared didn’t really mind since it was close to dinner time and they wanted to spend some time playing with her before she went up to bed. The previous night had been an exception since they were just coming back from their long journey home. 

Jared decided to make up one of her jars of dinner, chicken and vegetable bake. He took one sniff and almost threw up but he managed to keep his stomach in check and proceeded to heat it up in the microwave, 1 minute is all it took so Emmy didn’t have to wait long. This time was so much easier; she didn’t put up much of a fuss and gobbled her dinner down. After Jensen lifted her from her highchair, he brought her into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. She drank her bottle then yawned and curled up into her dad’s chest, sucking softly on her thumb as Jensen rocked her from side to side. They had decided that Jensen would be called Dad and Jared would be called Daddy so it would be easier for her to distinguish when she was older. 

Jared joined them a few minutes later and leaned back on the couch; content on just watching them rock from side to side. Jared felt his arm move and realised that he must have dozed off as Jensen was trying to wake him to tell him that he was taking their little girl up to bed. Jared nodded and said that he would make them up something to eat for when he came back down, Jensen smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and whispered “I love you,” before getting up and heading upstairs. 

Thirty minutes later, Jensen appeared in the kitchen just as Jared was putting their dinner onto plates. Jensen’s mouth watered at the intoxicating aroma that was presented to him. Their dinner consisted of roast lamb with mint sauce, baby potatoes with a rich gravy sauce poured over them and then a helping of at least three vegetables that Jensen could make out, carrots, broccoli and parsnips. 

Jensen sat down next to Jared and they ate their lovely meal in comfortable silence, every now and then glancing sideways at one another and smiling. After they cleaned off the table and washed and dried the dishes, they moved into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. Jared leaned back against the armrest and Jensen settled down in between his legs, leaning back against Jared’s chest. 

Jensen angled his head sideways to capture Jared’s lips with his own and he kissed him long and slow, his lips sliding against Jared’s, their tongues mapping out the hidden depths of each other's mouths. Moans were pulled from deep within chests as their kisses heated up to just below melting point. Jared tore his lips away from Jensen’s and gulped back a lungful of oxygen, and with the sounds coming from Jensen, he was doing the same. 

“Make love to me Jen,” Jared gasped out as Jensen started to rub against his cock with the movements of his lower back. Jensen turned fully on the sofa and plundered Jared’s mouth with his own, sucking on his lower lip and nibbling down on the puffy pink flesh as Jared began writhing underneath him, the pleasure making him hotter.

“Clothes off, now, need to feel you, please,” Jared begged as his neck was ravaged from up above. 

Jensen pulled back and began to pull up Jared’s shirt, hoisting it above his head, throwing it on the floor; his t-shirt met the same fate, followed by his jeans and boxers. Jensen took a few moments to look at the man before him, even though they had been together for over four years. His breath still caught in his throat every time he saw Jared in all his glory. Tousled hair, electric, hazel-green eyes, high cheek bones, soft lips and those dimples that have always been the killer. And that was just his head. His body was even more spectacular: sculptured chest, muscled arms and mile long legs. Soft globes of flesh that he loved to bite. Then his cock; it was proportionate to his body, so it was quite impressive. It was long, velvety smooth to the touch. Jensen loved it every single inch of it, and Jared knew it.

“God, Jensen, if you don’t take your clothes off right this second, I’m going to tie you to the goddamn bed and ride you until your dick falls off,” Jared growled as Jensen continued to stare at him like he was a bar of his favourite chocolate. 

“Don’t be mad Jay, I’m going to take you to the stars and back and you don’t have to tie me up if you want to ride me. All you have to do is ask. Go on Jay, ride me,” Jensen implored as he stared back at Jared with uncontrollable desire radiating from his eyes. 

Jared swallowed at the look in Jensen’s eyes and just nodded his head to say yes; the sound echoed in the quiet room and Jensen smiled. Jensen sat back and peeled away his clothes to reveal the body that Jared loved so much. Freckles covered his face, chest, arms and his legs and Jared knew every single one of them from the time he took an entire night to map out each one with his lips and tongue. 

Jared moved so that he was straddling Jensen. He ground his cock against Jensen’s and was pleased when Jensen arched up into him and moaned loudly. He leaned forward and kissed his sinful lips and pulled the plump bottom one between his teeth, nibbling away before swiping his tongue back and forth, soothing the pain away. Jensen started to writhe underneath him as he was kissed so thoroughly that he thought he would faint from the lack of oxygen and just as he was thinking it would happen, Jared’s lips moved away to be replaced by three of his fingers. 

Jensen sucked them in and lovingly caressed each one, coating them with plenty of spit and making a show of hollowing out his cheeks as if it was Jared’s cock that was in his mouth. Jared moaned at the sight and pulled his fingers away, lifting up onto his knees. He reached back and gently pushed one finger into himself, and his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of it. 

He slowly started pushing it in and out, then moved back in with two, scissoring as he continued to open himself up for three fingers. Jensen watched in complete arousal as his boyfriend continued to finger himself. He watched as Jared put in one more finger and soon, three fingers were moving steadily in and out.

“God, need to be in you, Jay. Please,” Jensen begged as the show in front of him was making him extremely turned on. His cock was his up on his stomach, leaking copious amounts of fluid.

“I’m ready, Jen. Please need you in me now,” Jared moaned as he slowly pulled out his fingers and positioned himself over Jensen’s rock hard erection. Just as Jared began to lower himself, Jensen reached out and stopped him.

“Jay, I’m not taking you dry. It will hurt you too much and I won't do that. We need to find something to ease the way,” Jensen panted, his eyes very serious. 

Jared looked around and spotted some lotion and reached out to grab it. When he pulled it closer he realised it was baby oil and looked down at Jensen sheepishly causing him to smile up at him. 

“Jay, it’s not like she’ll know,” as he stroked Jared’s face lovingly before reaching up and taking the bottle, opening it and squirting a generous amount into his hands, coating his dick, moaning at the feeling; but he held back.

Jensen held on to Jared’s waist as he watched him lower himself down onto his cock. Jensen moaned as he felt himself breach the outer ring of muscle as Jared’s body slowly began welcoming him in his tight hot channel. Jensen watched as Jared’s body sunk further down onto his cock, his ass meeting Jensen’s thighs. 

Jared’s face was completely open to what he was feeling. His eyes radiated the pleasure he was in as his pupils eclipsed the iris of his eyes. Jared moaned as he felt Jensen’s hard flesh pulsate inside of him. Jared slowly began to rise up then suddenly plunged back down causing both of them to moan very loudly as the ecstasy scorched their insides. Jensen held on to Jared’s waist as he raised and lowered himself to find release. Jared moaned as his prostate was hit dead on by Jensen’s upward thrusts. 

“Oh God, Jen, make me come,” Jared begged as his body temperature got higher from the pleasure with each stroke of Jensen’s cock on his prostate. 

Jensen didn’t reply with words but with action, reaching down between their bodies to stroke Jared’s leaking member with precise pulls and rubs of his slit. 

Jared raised up once more and slammed down hard, then went completely stiff as his body released his orgasm with ferocious speed and it squirted all over his stomach and chest and it even hit Jensen as well. Jensen surged forward and kissed Jared’s mouth to capture his loud moan as he came. He watched Jared come apart. He was surprised when his own orgasm tore from his body as he lifted his hips once and erupted inside of Jared, spurt after spurt released inside the hot walls of his body.

Jared’s mouth also captured Jensen’s cry of ecstasy and they kissed fervently as their bodies began to slow down. Jared carefully pulled himself off Jensen and laid down next to him as their breathing slowly began to become normal. They stayed laying down for what seemed like ages. 

Jensen was the first to move and whispered into Jared’s ear. 

“Jay, need to clean up and go to bed, Angel will be awake early tomorrow, and one of us needs to be up.” 

Jared moved his head and looked at him, and mouthed the word “Angel.” Jensen blushed when he realised what he had said. He ducked his head out of the way but only found it brought back up to Jared’s level when Jared put his hand under his chin and raised it up. 

“She’s such a blessing to us, so I called her Angel,” Jensen explained even as his cheeks got redder and redder. 

Jared just smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips and got off the sofa, pulling Jensen with him and headed towards the bathroom to clean up and get into bed. Twenty minutes later, their heads hit the pillows and they fell asleep instantly, the day's activities taking its toll on their bodies.

Emmy woke them up early the next morning, and both fathers were surprised that they had woken up when they heard her little cry over the monitor. Jensen decided to go to her this time as Jared had gone the previous morning. 

He met Jared downstairs around 15 minutes later and asked Jared if he wanted to help give their daughter a bath. Jared’s face lit up and showed off his mesmerizing smile that enhanced his dimples. Reaching out, he pulled Jensen and Emmy toward him and kissed both of them, Jensen on his lips and Emmy on her baby-soft cheek and nodded a yes to Jensen’s question. 

Both of them decided that the bathroom was the best place, as all of the baby products were stored in one of the cupboards. Jared filled the sink, poured in some scented baby bubble bath, and soon the room smelled of jasmine and lily. Jensen checked the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot, and when it felt ok to him, he then took off Emmy’s pyjamas and baby vest and lifted her, gently lowering her into the water. 

She gave them both a happy smile, as bath time was one of her favourite pastimes now, since she had become older and was able to see. Jensen sat her upright and let her go as she was well able to sit up unaided; both of them watched as she splashed water with her hands and kicked her legs, causing water to splash both of them on their faces. She giggled when she heard her daddies yelp as the water hit them both on the cheek. 

Jensen let her play for a few minutes before getting some baby bath gel and washed her little body and then her hair. She only complained when sudsy water slid down her face and into her ears. Jared grinned at her facial expression, and leaned forward and kissed her nose, causing her to squeal in delight. 

Ten minutes later, Emmy was dried and dressed in a white top with a pink heart in the middle that read’ Daddy’s Girl’, and matching pink pants with a white tights and pink booties. Jensen carried her down to the kitchen as Jared went ahead of them and boiled a kettle of water for Emmy’s breakfast. This morning it was orange sunrise; Jared could smell the orange as he mixed in the hot water. He let it cool so it would be ready for her when Jensen put her in her seat; he also put on the coffee machine so they could get their morning fix.

When all three of them finished their breakfasts, Jensen said “Jared, I was thinking that we could take a trip over to see Chris and Steve and bring Emmy along. They're only two hours drive from us, and it would be good for Emmy to meet some of our friends,” Jensen said as he looked up from the table at Jared. 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll give them a ring and let them know we’re coming,” Jared replied with a happy smile, and Jensen responded with his own.

A half an hour later, all three of them were headed for their friend’s house. As it was a little chilly, all of them had their coats on. Emmy’s was a baby pink denim jacket with little hearts on the front pocket and some scattered throughout the rest of the garment, Jared and Jensen just wore their normal, warm coats. 

When Jared had called Chris and Steve to let them know them know that they were dropping by to see them, Steve actually squealed, which he would deny till the day he died and probably after. Jared laughed and told them that they would be there in two hours with Emmy. 

Jensen drove this time with Jared in the passenger seat. Jensen, for one, couldn’t believe how much Emmy loved being in the car; she giggled when she was placed in her seat and then strapped in. Jared had placed her changing bag behind the passenger seat. 

The car was therapeutic, and it lulled her to sleep as they drove past fields and rivers and every now and then other cars. Sundays were indeed the best day for driving; less people on the roads. 

As they had said, two hours later they were pulling into to their friends’ driveway, coming to a complete stop as near to the front door as they could. Jensen and Jared got out roughly at the same time. While Jensen went to get Emmy; Jared retrieved the bag containing all her stuff. 

When they turned around, Steve and Chris were waiting at the door with big smiles on their faces and since smiling is infectious, Jensen and Jared smiled back. Steve moved to the side and let his friends in, and Chris closed the door behind them. All five them headed into the sitting room. Jensen placed Emmy on the floor, while the adults took chairs that were close to her. 

“I can’t get over it,” Chris said as he sat and watched the little girl play near her fathers’ chairs.

“Can’t get over what?” Jensen asked, his eyes never leaving his daughter.

“Jared and you being dads! But I will say one thing: I’ve never seen either of you this happy, well except for the day the two of you started having a relationship,” Chris told them.

“We're happy. She means so much to us, and we’ve only had her with us for a few days. I’m still sort of shocked, but when I saw her for the first time, I knew that Jared and I would love her unconditionally, and we do,” Jensen beamed, a smile erupting on his face and a matching the one found on Jared’s face.

Half an hour later, Emmy had moved from the floor and had taken a seat on Chris’s lap, which shocked the hell out of him, since he thought she would be nervous. But she seemed to like both Chris and Steve immediately, giving them both happy smiles every time they looked at her. 

Chris was chatting away with Jensen, Jared and Steve enjoying a few laughs, when all of a sudden, Jared noticed that Chris’s face was starting to look funny. 

“Chris, what’s wrong?” Jared asked. 

Chris replied by simply saying “I smell something funny.” 

“Oh, Emmy must be dirty, I’ll have to change her,” Jensen spoke up first.

“Christ, can babies really smell that bad?” Chris asked shockingly.

Jensen just replied by saying “Don’t you when you take a dump? C'mon, Chris, grow a pair, would you?”

As the last word left Jensen’s mouth, the place erupted into full-on laughter. Steve and Jared were clutching their stomachs as they tried to calm down, but one look at Chris’s face had them laughing all over again. 

Jensen just calmly got up and went over and picked up Emmy and took her back to where he was sitting, taking out the changing mat, a diaper and the packet of wipes, and proceeded to change Emmy right in front of everyone. Chris took one whiff and his face turned slightly green. He left the area, saying he left the kettle on or something along those lines. 

Jensen just grinned and continued to change his daughter’s diaper. Steve had no problems and just sat back while Jared watched Emmy and Jensen interact. Jensen would tickle her behind the knees as he finished changing her and put on a new diaper. Jared smiled lovingly at them. Jensen must have noticed, because he turned around and smiled back just as lovingly, then re-dressed Emmy and lifted her up, sitting her down onto his lap. For a couple of minutes she played away, tugging on the buttons of Jensen’s shirt, trying to eat them. 

Jensen just smiled at her, telling her that buttons were not nice things to eat. She looked up at him and said 'dad' and then 'da-ddy'. Jensen choked up as he heard her first words. He immediately turned to Jared and just looked at him with clearly visible shock on his face. 

“Jensen, what’s the matter?”

“She said words Jared, she spoke!” Jensen gushed out, his tears just barely kept in.

“What did she say?” Jared asked, and before Jensen had time to answer, Emmy spoke up instead.

“Dad, Da-ddy,” came her angelic reply, causing Jared to get up and walk over to where Jensen was sitting with her. He sat down beside them and kissed Emmy on the nose and cheek, causing her to giggle out loud. After kissing Emmy, Jared then leaned in to Jensen, tilting his head, and kissed him. It wasn’t a very deep kiss, but it was long and full of love.

They spent another three hours with Chris and Steve, which included Jared giving Emmy her lunch, and having something to eat themselves. When Emmy started to get tired, they decided it was time to head home. 

Saying goodbye to both Chris and Steve, they headed out to the car and strapped Emmy in They waved at their friends and headed off home. As they drove, Emmy slept, and Jared and Jensen enjoyed the drive back.

Jared drove back and took his time, letting Emmy have a good enough rest so that when they got back she would be awake and not too cranky. Three hours later they arrived safe and sound back home. Jared lifted Emmy out this time and Jensen brought in the bag. 

Jared brought her into the sitting room and turned on the telly and set her down. He was amazed as she just sat there and watched. Even though it was only the news, she was still captivated by the colours and sounds. Jensen was in the kitchen preparing dinner for them. 

Ten minutes later, Jensen called out to Jared and told him that the food was ready. Jared set Emmy in her highchair and fed her while Jensen put their food onto some plates, placing Jared’s under the lightly heated grill to keep it warm. At eight that evening, Jared put Emmy to bed and came back downstairs, laying down on the couch with Jensen, relaxing for the rest of the evening until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. Hand in hand, they pulled themselves to bed and stripped down to their boxers, falling asleep quickly, but not before placing the baby monitor on the bed side locker.

It was almost nine in the morning when Jensen and Jared woke up. The sun was shining, but not too brightly, and Jensen was glad of that since they had forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed. 

As the realisation hit them both that Emmy had not woken them up, both of them jumped out of bed and threw on some sweats, racing out of their bedroom to their daughter’s room just a few steps away.

Various thoughts slipped through each of their minds as they made their way, and what was only a few steps in reality felt like a lot more as their fear reached an all time high. Jared was the first one to get there and immediately opened the door, letting out a massive sigh of relief. Jensen, who was a few steps behind him, saw this and felt a little better. But he totally relaxed when he entered the room, overjoyed to see Emmy playing with her feet. She was trying to eat them, thinking that she could.

Jensen went over to her and picked her up, hugging her close. Jared enclosed both of them in his massive arms, squeezing them tightly.

“Don’t do that to us. You scared us to death,” Jensen sobbed as tears slowly cascaded down his cheeks as the thought of what didn’t happen sunk in.

“Da-d,” Emmy whispered, and leaned up and gave her dad her own type of kiss. 

This was just a press of her mouth to his cheek and Jensen just hugged her tighter and turned around in Jared’s arms, letting Jared surround them both.

After their shock had left their systems, Jensen carried Emmy downstairs and headed for the kitchen to made her breakfast. Jared followed him and made the coffee. He sat down on the chair heavily. It was then that Jared realised that if anything bad happened to either Jensen or Emmy that it would shatter his world completely.

An hour later found Jensen in the sitting room with Emmy while Jared chatted to his mom on the phone. She was asking how her granddaughter was doing and how the two of them were. Jared told her that every thing was going well, but that they needed to find a nanny who would be willing to mind Emmy at the set while they filmed. 

His mother only knew of one person who was trustworthy enough, and gave Jared the contact details. After Jared had said goodbye to his mom, he hung up the phone and went in to join Jensen and Emmy. 

“Jen,” Jared called out as he entered the sitting room.

“Yeah Jay, what’s up?” Jensen asked as Jared entered the room.

“You know that we’re back on set in like three days, yeah? We need a nanny and before you say that we don’t know any nannies, my mom gave me someone’s name, and she said that this person is very good with children,” Jared rambled. Jensen was lucky that he was used to it or he would have been totally lost.

“Yeah, I know we’re back on set, and yes I know we need someone to mind our daughter. What’s the person’s name and where does she live?” Jensen asked as he got up and took a seat next to Jared on the couch.

“ _His_ name is Ryan, and mom said he moved to Vancouver a few months back when his last job fell through,” Jared replied while he stroked Jensen’s arm.

“Well, give him a call then, and see if he can come to the house for an interview,” Jensen spoke as he turned his head and kissed Jared’s hand. 

Jared got up and retrieved the phone, and sat back down, dialing Ryan’s number, waiting for the call to be answered.

“Hello, may I speak to Ryan, please?”

“Yeah hi, this is Ryan speaking, how may I help you?”

“My name is Jared. My mother gave me your number. I was wondering if you would be interested in working for my husband and I as our nanny.”

"Wow. Yeah, I'd be very interested!" Ryan responded enthusiastically.

"Would you be able to come to our house for an interview?" Jared asked.

“Sure, no problem. Just let me know where you live, and I can be there in a couple of hours.”

Jared hung up ten minutes later and turned to Jensen, telling him that Ryan would be there in about two hours. Jensen smiled at this and just continued to watch Emmy playing on the floor as he snuggled up against Jared’s side.

Five hours later as Jared and Jensen were tidying up after putting Emmy upstairs for a nap; they heard a knock on the door. As Jensen was closest to the door, he answered. 

“Hi, you must be Ryan, I’m Jensen, come in please,” Jensen asked in a polite manner.

“Hi, thank you,” Ryan replied and stepped in and moved to the side as Jensen closed the door behind them.

“Jared,” Jensen called out and Jared replied saying he was in the kitchen.

Jensen looked around and Ryan nodded to say that he would follow him and off they headed. Jared was cleaning off the counters and humming away to himself when Jensen and Ryan entered and looked up when he heard footsteps on the tiled surface. Not stopping what he was doing, he looked up and found Jensen and another man looking at him. When he noticed both of them were just standing there staring at him, he stopped and blushed red. Jared stood up and went over to the sink and washed his hands, then drying them with a tea towel. He came around to their side and shook Ryan’s hand and offered him something to drink.

“Just coffee, if it’s not too much trouble,” Ryan spoke quietly.

“Not a problem, you want one Jen?” Jared asked, smiling at him brightly.

Jensen just nodded his head in agreement. As they drank their coffees around the kitchen table, Jared filled Ryan in on what he would be doing. Ryan took it all in his stride from Jared, who told him that if he accepted, they would need him to live there so it would be easier. Since they were back to work in three days, they knew it wasn’t enough notice, but Ryan had quickly put them at rest, saying that his lease was up in two days and would have been looking for accommodations anyway, so this had come up at just the right time. 

Jared then went on to explain what their jobs were and that sometimes the hours were pretty long, but that they would always return home.

Jared asked Ryan than if he had any questions and Ryan asked “How soon can I move in and is there anything I need to know about Emmy? Like does she have any allergies or does she have asthma or anything like that? Because the last family I worked for never told me of any problems and within two hours of them leaving for work, their child had a fit. They had forgotten to inform me that he had epilepsy.”

“No she’s perfectly healthy and has no allergies of any kind,” Jensen happily informed Ryan, and smiled when he saw Ryan let out the breath he was holding. 

“So if you want to head to your place and move in here tomorrow, so Emmy can get used to you...?” Jared offered.

“Yeah, that’s sounds like a perfect idea. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way so that it won’t be a surprise,” Ryan replied, and started to get up.

Jared showed him to the front door, Jensen following, and they said their goodbye’s to one another. By the time they had a rest themselves, Emmy woke up from her nap in time for dinner. Jensen made dinner for the family while Jared changed her diaper and let her play on the sitting room floor until everything was ready. 

Twenty minutes later, all three were seated at the table. Jensen fed Emmy while Jared put their food on to plates and poured out a half a glass of wine for Jensen and himself. Both of them loved a nice red merlot with their steak, which is what they were having tonight, along with chips and a side salad.

After dinner, Jensen took Emmy back to the sitting room and put her on the floor with one of her favourite toys. All Jensen could think of was “Thank God, she hasn’t figured out that it makes noise!”. While Emmy amused herself, Jensen went back to the kitchen and helped Jared tidy up. Jared washed the dishes and Jensen dried them and put them away. Once that was completed, they poured themselves out a cup of coffee and headed into the sitting room and watched Emmy play for a while, both of them smiling at how happy they were. 

Jensen curled up into Jared’s side as they sat there just relaxing until it was time for Emmy to go to bed, which was still a good hour and a half away. Jared smiled as he felt Jensen’s hand caress his arm, making small number eight patterns with the tips of his fingers. Jared’s body started to react to the little movements of Jensen’s fingers as the caresses seemed to awaken his desire to have Jensen. 

“Jen, I think it’s time we put Emmy to bed.”

Jensen turned when he heard Jared talk in a slightly husky voice, and when he looked up into Jared’s eyes he could see the unbridled lust shining through. Jensen just raised his eyebrow and smirked at him, knowing full well what was on Jared’s mind.

Looking at his watch, it was eight pm, which meant it was Emmy’s bedtime, so he got up and leaned down to pick her up and carry her upstairs. He changed her diaper so she would go to bed dry, then put her in a lilac sleep suit and carried her to her cot and gently put her down. 

Jensen turned on her musical toy, which lay over the cot and it played lullabies to soothe her to sleep. As Jensen put the diaper in a bag, he could hear the gentle breathing sounds that indicated she was already sleeping. He closed the door gently and headed downstairs.

Jensen entered the sitting room, quickly coming face to face with Jared. He didn’t even get a chance to speak as Jared’s lips descended on his own in a frenzied manner. Jared nibbled at Jensen’s lower lip before swiping his tongue along the bitten flesh to ease the pain. 

Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth as his own was invaded by Jared’s tongue. The crevasses of his mouth were caressed with the glide of a tongue as moans and whimpers started to escape Jensen as he was being ravished. 

Jared pulled back as his lungs were screaming for air. He looked down into Jensen’s eyes and saw that they were completely blown, the green of his eyes were eclipsed by the black of his pupil; he tugged on Jensen’s wrist and headed for the bedroom. 

He pulled Jensen into the room and closed the door before pushing Jensen up against it. He ravished Jensen’s mouth once more before licking a strip up his neck from his collar bone to just below his ear at the same time his hands were popping the buttons on Jensen’s shirt, pulling it off his shoulders to give himself more access to the golden flesh that was hidden beneath. Jensen moaned continuously as his body was taken to heights of extreme pleasure. 

Jared continued his quest along Jensen’s chest: he attacked the right nipple, sucking in into his mouth and nibbling the pebbled flesh before soothing it with kitten like licks, doing the same to the other one before dropping to his knees. He looked up to find Jensen looking down at him with half lidded eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. While still looking at him, he popped the buttons on Jensen’s jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers in one swift movement. As they hit his ankles he pulled off his shoes and let Jensen kick his jeans off the rest of the way. 

Jared knelt back to look at Jensen in his naked glory, goddamn did his body still give Jared goose bumps every time he saw it. Jared raked his eyes over Jensen’s body from his face to his legs, coming back up to look at his leaking cock. His mouth watered with the anticipation of having it inside his it, and he smiled to himself before leaning forward and licked it from the tip to base. 

Jensen shivered from the first swipe of Jared’s tongue as it moved across his cock with a desperate slow motion; he moaned out loud as the tip was encased in wet heat. 

Jared looked up for a few moments and watched Jensen’s face as pleasure overtook it; his cheeks had tinge of pink and he was breathing in short gasps. Jared loved seeing him like this, when he let his guard down and just let go and felt. Jared was caught looking as Jensen had moved his head and looked down into his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled. 

It was that smile that made Jared get back to the task. He slid his mouth to the base of Jensen’s cock, swiping his tongue back and forth along the vein underneath as he moved along the silken, hard flesh. He heard Jensen’s head hit the door as he started to bob his head up and down a bit quicker.

“God Jay, that’s soooo good. Love it when you suck me,” Jensen moaned out as he was nearing climax.

Jared smiled around Jensen’s cock and then started to hum around the flesh, knowing it would cause Jensen to come quicker. Jared felt Jensen tense up before he exploded into Jared’s mouth, and thick amounts of semen went down Jared’s throat as he happily swallowed all Jensen had to give him. 

He looked up to see Jensen biting his fist to stop himself from screaming out Jared’s name as he went through his mind-tingling orgasm. Jensen reached down and pulled Jared up and kissed him with passion. He moaned at the taste of himself on Jared’s tongue, and he sucked on Jared’s bottom lip as he let go of that delicious mouth. 

Jensen reached out to take care of Jared but Jared stopped him and looked away shyly. Jensen reached up and turned his face back just in time to see Jared’s cheeks go a bit red. 

He smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. “You came already didn’t you?” Jensen asked, and Jared nodded his head before speaking.

“Couldn’t help it, you looked so beautiful when you came that I couldn’t stop my own orgasm from coming.” 

Jensen just smiled at him warmly before pulling Jared in and hugging him. 

“Let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day.”

The three days had flown by very quickly. It was early in the morning, and both Jensen and Jared were getting ready for their driver to come pick them up and take them to the set to begin filming again after hiatus. They were anxious to get back to work, but also a bit sad, as this would be their first time away from Emmy since she came into their lives. 

Ryan proved to be the right choice for a nanny, as Emmy had taken to him immediately, which allowed her daddies to adjust to being away from her during the day. Ryan would take her to the park as they went over their lines, all four of them adjusting to how it would be for a while as they settled into a new routine. 

As Jensen and Jared were having breakfast, Ryan was upstairs getting Emmy dressed; he decided to dress her in pink denim overalls, white socks, and a white t-shirt that had embroidered soft pink flowers on the sleeves. She looked like a little princess;who said they had to be in dresses all the time?

Just as Ryan entered the kitchen, Jensen and Jared were just finishing off what was left of their breakfasts and were also drinking a big mug of coffee each. Neither of them could function without a caffeine fix in the morning and everyone knew it. Ryan just laughed quietly as he went about getting Emmy’s breakfast ready after he put her into her chair. 

He'd just finished putting it into a bowl when he saw her daddies saying goodbye to her and telling her that they would be back soon. All three of them noticed her eyes begin to fill up with water, and both Jensen and Jared knew that it was time to go before all three of them started to cry; that just would not be pretty. 

Ryan distracted Emmy as her dads made their getaway; he started making plane noises as he lifted up the spoon and brought it to her mouth. She opened her tiny mouth immediately and took everything off the spoon and smiled happily, looking for more. Ryan was pleased when this happened, as he knew then she would forget about her daddies being missing for the time being. 

After breakfast, Ryan wiped her face with a baby wipe and got her ready to go for a walk in the nearby park that was situated about ten minutes by foot from where they lived. He put on a pink denim jacket and strapped Emmy into her buggy and off they went to the park for a while. 

Ryan packed her changing bag with a few clean diapers, wipes, a pacifier and a bottle. He also packed a packet of crisps, a can of coke and a chocolate bar for himself and for when they needed to sit down, a big, thick warm blanket. 

He almost forgot to bring a toy, and was just after leaving the house when he realised it and turned back, running inside to pick up a small toy, but one that would keep Emmy happy for a long while.

When they arrived at the park, it was fairly busy, but not too overcrowded. Ryan got the blanket out and stretched it out on the ground before getting Emmy out. While Emmy played away, Ryan just relaxed a bit, as she was in the crawling stage, and although she was quite fast on wooden floors, she was still kinda slow on grass. They stayed there for two hours; Ryan even gave her a bottle during their day out. By the time Ryan looked at his watch, it was almost lunch, so he placed Emmy in the buggy and packed up everything and took home his rubbish. 

Ryan never noticed a man and a woman watch him leave, nor did he take notice of them following until he reached the house. It was then he felt like they were being watched; he looked around, but no one was there, so he went inside with Emmy and set the alarm as Jared had showed him to do. 

Ryan put Emmy into her chair so he could get her lunch ready, and today she was having mashed up banana with one of her yogurts. He put the food in her plastic bowl and fed her slowly, as he didn’t want her choking. She happily ate all her lunch and was wiping her eyes; Ryan noticed this as a sign of her being tired. He picked her up and took her upstairs. Before putting her down for a rest. he changed her so she would sleep for a little while longer.

Five hours later, the front door opened and her daddies walked in. They noticed immediately that Ryan didn’t come to the door like he said he would when they came home so that they could give Emmy big hugs and kisses. 

It was Jared who noticed that the place felt cold, and he looked sideways at the alarm, surprised to see that it was disarmed. He instantly got nervous and pointed the control panel to Jensen, which immediately put Jensen on alert. They ventured further into their house, and that’s when they spotted Ryan on the floor, beaten very badly. The patio door was in shards, glass littering the floor. 

Jared was the first one up the stairs, shouting out Emmy’s name. He screamed on entering their daughter’s room; her cot was empty except for a handwritten note. On hearing Jared’s terrifying scream, Jensen raced up the stairs taking two at a time. He found Jared standing at the door, his face white as snow. He looked in the direction Jared was looking and he himself felt the burning sting of pain beat through his chest. 

Jensen moved past Jared and headed over to their daughter’s cot and picked up the note. It read:

_Do you think this would be allowed to continue?_

_You are living together and thinking that you had a right to raise a child when all you will do is taint her soul with your beliefs and disgusting behaviour._

_You will never see this child again._

Jensen screamed outloud when he read the note from whoever had taken their baby. He turned to Jared and broke down. Jared quickly caught Jensen before he hit the floor hard. It took all his strength to manoeuvre Jensen down the stairs. It was then they realised that they had forgotten about Ryan. Jared ran over immediately and checked for a pulse; he was still alive. 

Jared went to get the house phone, but quickly discovered that it had been ripped from the wall. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his mobile to call the police. 

“911, what is your emergency?”

“They took her!”

“Who’s gone sir?”

“Our daughter, she’s gone! Please you need to find her!”

“Sir, we are sending over two detectives’ sir. What is your address?”

Jared gave his address as calmly as he could even though he felt like he was dying on the inside.

“Do you need anything else sir?”

“Send an ambulance, our nanny was beaten; he’s alive, but very weak.”

“They will be there in ten minutes sir,” the operator informed him.

Jared hung up and dropped to the sofa like a stone.

_Six hours missing_

Exactly ten minutes later, the police and medics arrived and Jared let them in, even though he was acting on auto pilot at this point. Jared led the medics to where Ryan was still lying on the floor. He was conscious now but he still didn’t move, fearing that some of his bones were broken.

The medics got to work on Ryan straight away, checking his vital signs and signalling that his pulse was strong but erratic, which was normal due to what he had just gone through,but they were going to take him to the hospital anyway for further tests. The lead medic turned to the detective and said that it would be okay to ask a few questions but to make it quick.

“My name is Detective Pam Anderson and this is my partner Rhonda Wilson. With your permission, Ms.Wilson will be looking in your daughter’s room, and she will be accompanied by two forensic specialists. They need to gather any evidence that might have been left behind. I have to ask, did any of you touch anything in the room?” Detective Anderson spoke calmly to all parties. 

“I touched the note that was left in our daughter’s cot, but I put it back in the same spot,” Jensen replied as best he could as he was openly crying.

“Thank you for informing us of this,” Detective Wilson replied before going upstairs to their daughter’s room.

“First of all would you be able to tell me what your daughter was wearing when she was taken?” Detective Anderson asked.

“I dressed her in pink denim overalls, white socks, and a white t-shirt that had embroidered soft pink flowers on the sleeves. She didn’t have her jacket on, as we had been back about an twenty minutes before I put her upstairs for a rest,” Ryan replied shakily.

“Can you tell me what happened next if you’re able?” Pam asked quietly.

“I was sitting down on the sofa over there, watching some thing on the tv when I noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye. It came from the side and I looked up to find a man standing there looking at me like I was a piece of shit. It was then that I heard Emmy’s distressed cry over the monitor. I made to get up but the man struck my face hard and I fell to the side. I made to get up again as Emmy was in hysterics, but I noticed she seemed closer and I lifted my head to see a woman holding her. Emmy was struggling to get away, even though she’s just over eight months. She was kicking her legs into the woman’s stomach.” As Ryan finished, he was openly crying.

“Could you possibly describe these people for my fellow detective and me?" Pam asked again with sadness laced in her voice.

“Yes, I think I can. The man was at least 6’2”, medium build. He had a scruffy beard but his hair was cut short almost like he was still in the army. His eyes were blue; he had a distinctive scar from his left eye to his left ear. He wore black boots, black jeans, a green t-shirt and a beige coat. The woman was shorter than him by at least four inches. Her hair was like the colour of ginger, but she had it tied back so I really don’t know how long it was. She had brown eyes, a nose stud with a blue gem stone. She had pink earrings. She was dressed like the man except for her feet. She wore runners. I don’t remember anything after that because the next thing I know, the man is coming for me and everything went black. Was that ok?” Ryan asked, looking hopeful.

The detective smiled at him and said that with his information, finding the culprits will be a lot easier.

After questioning Ryan, Pam led the medics out and waited until they were loaded up and on their way with an escort before coming back into the house to ask Emmy’s parents a few questions. She was met at the door by her partner; she had finished gathering evidence from the room. The note was put into an evidence bag, which was marked priority level 1 so quick analysis could be done efficiently. Fingerprints were also taken off door handles and other surfaces; she placed each fingerprint into a small brown envelope, placing a mark where they were lifted from. She asked Jared and Jensen if they would be willing to give their fingerprints for comparison, and they both agreed straight away. Jared replied simply with these words “Anything to help you find our baby.”

Pam entered the sitting room once again and stopped to take in the parents; she would have to make sure that it wasn’t one of the parents who had the kidnapping arranged, but even she could tell by looking at the two men in front of her that it was neither of them. She knew she would have to ask anyway and this was the part she hated the most.

_Seven hours missing_

Pam had spent another hour questioning both parents; she concluded that neither of them was involved. As she was wrapping up her questioning which now had taken a more subtle tone, she asked them how Emmy was adjusting to living with them and both Jensen and Jared said she was happy, that she smiled at them and giggled every day.

Jensen was the first to break; great sobs shook his body as he sat there and answered all the questions. He looked around trying to find Jared through the haze of tears that now clouded his eyes.

“Jay, where is she? Where did she go? I need her back, I need my little angel, there’s a pain in my chest Jay, I don’t know what’s causing it,” Jensen cried out the words.

He felt strong arms wrapping around him, he could smell Jared’s scent. It made him feel safe. He listened as Jared spoke softly into his ear.

“We have to have faith Jen, the police will find her. I know you miss her so much; your heart is hurting you because I feel the same pain in mine. Our little ray of sunshine will be safe. We have to believe that,” Jared spoke quietly and lovingly into Jensen’s ear.

Pam watched the open display of two people comforting each other when the phone broke through the peace and rang loudly. She answered quickly as she could and listened intently to the person on the other end. 

Jared and Jensen both watched her face for any sign of good news, but her face didn’t reveal a thing.

Pam turned to face them; she smiled and repeated what was said to her over the phone.

“We have reason to believe that the people who took your daughter is her mother’s biological grandmother, with the help of an accomplice, and we have been informed that they have been stopped at the border into the United States. Word travels fast when it comes to child abduction. Your daughter has been taken to the hospital for a check up. We have reason to believe that she is in some distress and the doctor requests that you be brought to the location to calm her down so they can tend to her properly,” Pam looked at them and asked them to follow her.

Jared was about the close the door when he remembered that he hadn’t called anyone. He looked at Jensen and told them that they needed to call Chris & Steve to tell them what was happening. Jensen agreed. He looked at Detective Anderson and she handed him a mobile and she told them it was her own and that nobody would be listening in.

It was Jared who called them as Jensen was still too shaken up to talk. Jared spent twenty minutes filling Chris in, who in turn filled in Steve. They told Jared that they would go to their house to clean things up and to have food waiting for them for when they returned with Emmy. 

Chris told them to be careful and to give Emmy a huge hug from both of them. Jared told them he would and thanked Chris for everything and Chris simply said, “What are friends for?” 

_Nine hours missing_

By the time they had reached the hospital where Emmy was, another four hours had passed. As they sat in the car, the driver had a radio station on and a song came on over the radio,

_Without you I'm as cold inside  
as the dark side of the moon  
when you're not there my only prayer  
is to pray you're home and soon _

_Cuz every time the phone rings  
I think the worst and best things  
I’d give all I have  
to have you here with me _

_But you're still among the missing  
and I’m still missing you  
and I swear I’m going to find you  
if its the last thing that I do_

_Oh, tomorrow I may hold you  
tomorrow I may not  
but God won't take that dream away  
it's the only one I’ve got _

_It is so quite now  
I can hear the darkness fall  
nothing but this emptyness  
and your picture on the wall _

_It could say a thousand words  
but your smile is all I’ve heard  
just whisper once  
and tell me where you are _

_Cuz you're still among the missing  
and I’m still missing you  
and I swear I’m going to find you  
if its the last thing that I do --- put into story_

_Oh, tomorrow I may hold you  
tomorrow I may not  
but God won't take that dream away  
it's the only one  
its the only, only one I’ve got _

_Oh, tomorrow I may hold you  
tomorrow I may not  
but God won't take that dream away  
it's the only one  
the only dream I’ve got_

The words filtered through the car, everyone was just listening to the words and both Jensen and Jared realized that their outcome would be a happy one. 

It filled Jensen with hope that he would once again be able to hold Emmy in his arms and tell her that she was loved and that her dad and daddy would never let this happen again.

Pam led the way through the hospital doors and brought Jared and Jensen to the room where their daughter was being treated. As they came nearer to the room, Jensen heard Emmy crying and he started to run, Jared following him as her cries penetrated the quietness of the hospital corridor. 

Jensen was the first to reach the door. He hesitated. His heart was racing, and he could barely hear any sounds other than the sound of his own heart beating rapidly in the confines of his chest.

Jared had caught up to Jensen and spotted him just waiting at the door, his hand hovering above the door handle. Jared stopped and took in Jensen; he could see his body was trembling with worry and hope. 

Jared came up behind him and let his hands encircle his waist and he held him close, whispering into Jensen’s ear that everything was going to be alright. He could feel Jensen physically relax in his embrace and Jared just continued to hold him and kiss his neck softly.

They were still holding each other when Pam reached them; she opened the door and let them in.

Jensen went in first followed closely by Jared as they had not broken contact with each other. 

“Dad, daddy,” Emmy screamed out with happiness as she spotted her parents. Her arms immediately going up to be lifted.

Jensen's head shot up when he heard those words and his legs buckled. He was grateful for Jared, who still had his hands wrapped around his waist, because he knew if Jared wasn’t there that he would be on the floor. 

Jared was smiling at his little girl, his eyes filled with tears as he watched her from just inside the door. They both stood there entranced until the doctor spoke and broke the atmosphere.

“Please, Mr. Padalecki, I need you to come over here and calm her down. I still haven’t managed to do a full check up, as she was distressed when she was brought in,” the doctor imploringly asked.

Jared smiled and moved over to the bedside bringing Jensen with him. Emmy immediately put up her arms and Jared looked at the doctor to make it was ok. On seeing the doctor nod his head indicating it was ok, Jared leaned down and picked her up, holding her close to his chest, kissing her cheek and telling her that he loved her. 

Jared turned to Jensen and grinned when he immediately saw Jensen's arms out, and Emmy squealed with delight and practically jumped into her dad’s arms and sighed happily. 

It was only then that they realised that she was being monitored; she had things attached to her chest. Jensen looked at the doctor confused, seeking an explanation. 

“Just making sure we had no problems there. I know she was only missing for a few hours, but any amount of trauma can affect the heart. But I’m pleased to say she seems to have no problems as far as I can tell. I just have one word of caution: she might have nightmares. We can’t really be sure, but she is old enough to know that she was not with people who cared or loved her like her parents,” the doctor spoke reassuringly to Jensen and Jared, who was listening intently as he locked his arm around Jensen while he was holding Emmy.

Three more hours had passed when the doctor had finally finished checking Emmy over. Emmy was finally calming down enough to go to sleep. Jensen kept looking at her and was so thankful that she was alive and well. He had completely shut down after he saw Emmy had been taken and it hit him now that if it wasn’t for Jared, he would still be a shaking, crying mess on the floor of their daughter’s room.

It was only now that he looked at his boyfriend, taking in his appearance. Jared looked completely drained; his beautiful tanned cheeks were now pale. There were big bags under his eyes, which made him look beaten up, but none of this mattered to Jensen, as he loved him more with each passing minute at how strong he was.

He moved to Jared and took hold of his hand, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye; he turned to see Jared looking down at their joined hands as he drew them up and kissed each of Jensen’s fingers. Jensen smiled and pulled Jared to him and enveloped him in a hug. Jensen could feel Jared’s body shaking and felt the tears soak through his shirt from where Jared’s head laid on his shoulder.

“Let it out, Jay, let it out,” Jensen whispered to him. Jared finally broke down and sobbed at what had been the worst few hours of his life.

Jensen held Jared until his body had stopped its violent shaking and eased Jared’s head off his shoulders, to look at him, making sure he was ok.

“Thank you Jen, for holding me.”

“You’re welcome, Jay. It’s been a long few hours. Let’s just sit down on one of the beds for a while,” Jensen quietly spoke, so he wouldn't wake up Emmy. She was sleeping peacefully, knowing that her daddies were there to keep her safe.

Jared was listening to the sounds of Jensen's and Emmy’s breathing as they slept. He was so caught up in it that when Jensen sat up, he shouted out in fright. Jensen turned to him and grabbed his hand to let Jared know that everything was ok.

“Jay, we forgot to tell our parents what’s been going on. I forgot that my mom said she was going to call soon to find out how Ryan was getting along being Emmy’s nanny,” Jensen flustered, his cheeks getting a slight red tinge as he worked himself up.

“Jen, calm down, Chris and Steve are at the house. They’ll fill them in if your mother rings and when we get home, we can ring them back and put their minds at ease,” Jared carefully explained.

After Jensen’s little panic, they both settled down again and fell back to sleep for another few hours until the doctor came in on his rounds to check on Emmy. The doctor spoke quietly to both of them saying that everything was alright, and that they would be able to take her home in the morning. Jensen smiled when he heard this information; he assumed that it would be a few days before they would be allowed to take her home.

He told the doctor of his worries, and he kindly replied that with Emmy showing no signs of stress, that it would be perfectly alright for her to go home. He just told them that the Detective who accompanied them would be visiting them later tomorrow with information about the events that led to Emmy being taken.

Jensen and Jared didn’t fall back to sleep as they were just content with sitting in the room looking at Emmy while she slept. She looked so peaceful, as if none of the day’s events had taken place. They watched her chest moving as she took breaths while she slept in the hospital bed. Even though it was designed for children, it made her look small and vulnerable, a fact not lost on either of her fathers.

They didn’t know how much time had passed until a nurse came in but she wasn’t the same nurse who had come in a few times during the night to check up on everyone. She informed them that she was part of the morning shift, and that within three hours, Emmy would be discharged. When Jared heard this, he turned to Jensen and told him that he was ringing Chris to let them know when they would be back. Chris informed him that there would be grub ready for them when they got here as well as some food for Emmy.

The three hours passed and finally they were heading home, back to the place where it all had started. But Jared and Jensen decided that they were going to stay there, as it was their home and nothing would ever force them to move. They had asked for a taxi with shaded windows, since they had arrived with the detective and had no other means of travel. The hospital arranged the taxi for them and it picked them up from the underground garage to avoid any press that might have got wind of what happened. They really didn’t need to deal with cameras flashing in their daughter’s face.

Jared passed on the address to the driver and he immediately pulled out, knowing which exit to take, and they were swiftly on their way back home. A while later, the taxi pulled into their driveway. The driver opened the door for Jensen as he was carrying Emmy, Jared following him out. Jared was about to reach for his wallet when the taxi driver stopped him and told him that it was covered by the hospital. Jared smiled and shook the driver’s hand and thanked him for getting them home safely. The driver just nodded his head and got back into his cab and headed off.

Jared turned around and went to Jensen’s side and all three of them headed to the front door. Jensen leaned on Jared as they made their way up. Jared’s hand was wrapped around his waist protectively. The door opened before they even got to it and they smiled when they saw their friends Chris and Steve waiting for them like they said. It made Jensen feel safe knowing that his two friends were there and how protective they were of Emmy.

Chris was the first to move and went to Jared first and gave him a huge hug, whispered in his ear saying “Thank God, man, we were so worried about the little one.” Jared smiled at his friend and reassured him that Emmy would be fine, informing him that the doctor said that she had no injuries and that she wasn’t too badly stressed once she saw her daddies. Next Chris moved to Jensen, who by now had given Emmy to Jared because as soon as Chris was close to him, he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug which Jensen gladly gave back. Jensen felt tears pooling in his eyes once more and pulled back from Chris to try and wipe them away without him noticing. Luck wasn’t there at that moment, so he was caught. Chris just snorted and told him that he understood, and if it was him in his shoes, that he would be inconsolable and distraught all at once. Next came Steve; he hugged Jensen first and just smiled his happiness at Emmy being safe. Jensen smiled back, knowing how lucky she was. He hugged Jared then. They both gave Emmy a little hug, just to make sure it wasn’t a hallucination.

They all headed inside and Chris told them that he had fresh coffee made as well as bacon, sausage and eggs and even toast. Jensen laughed and said out loud “Okay, who are you and what have you done with Chris?” Chris just flipped him the bird when Emmy was preoccupied. This made Jensen laugh some, more which made Jared laugh, too. It had been a good few hours since he had heard any sort of laughter.

Hours passed as they settled back into a routine with their friends there to keep it all calm. Chris jumped when he heard the doorbell reverberate throughout the house. Steve made his way over and opened the front door. Seeing the detective's id, he let her inside. She greeted both Jensen and Jared and smiled down at the little one, who was sitting on a patch on the floor nearest where both Jared and Jensen were seated.

“Would you like something to drink?” Steve asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. The detective shook her head, saying no. Steve just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

“Detective Anderson, please take a seat,” Jensen smiled at her.

“Thank you Jensen. I assume the doctor told you that I would be calling out today?” Pam asked.

“Yeah, we were told that you would be here with some information,” Jared quickly responded in one long breath.

“Do you want the little one in the room?”

“Yes, and Chris and Steve are our closest friends, so you may talk in front of them also,” Jared and Jensen both replied together at the same time.

“I understand. I’ll get started then. When we apprehended the suspects, it came to light that it was Emmy’s grandmother and uncle on her father’s side who had abducted her. Her biological father is in prison for domestic abuse, and we have found out that it was Emmy’s mother Amy who he had beaten so badly that it took weeks for her to get better. We have reason to believe that Amy was roughly eight weeks pregnant at the time. Her doctor said it was a miracle that both had survived such trauma. Amy had made specific requests upon being diagnosed with cancer about who was going to raise her child. Her own parents had passed away, and she had told her lawyer that in no way was Emmy’s birth father or his family be allowed to have custody of her. That’s where you came in, Mr. Padalecki. Her lawyer informed us that she had made her will identifying you and your partner, whoever it was, to have sole custody of Emmy. From what I have discovered, the lawyer’s office was broken into and the details of who was taking care of Emmy and her whereabouts were all listed in a file that was taken.”

Detective Anderson let the information she had just told them sink in and waited to continue.

“Please continue, detective,” Jared asked, calmly even though he was shaking with nervous tension.

“Of course, it has turned out that her uncle, an employee of the company that installed your security system, was contacted by his mother and was told about the recent events of Amy’s passing and Emmy’s custody. They both seemed affronted by this because apparently they are against any type of same sex couples who want to raise children. They have been charged with two counts of breaking and entering, one account of grievous bodily harm and one count of kidnapping. They will be prosecuted by both the Canadian and American judicial system. Your security company has been informed of its serious breach of ethics and have said that any damages done to your home will be fixed by a company of your choice and that they would foot the bill."

"This should be carried out before the end of the day. Having a smashed patio door isn’t a good thing to try and sleep with. I have a list of places that have been recommended by my partner, and if you could take a look and come to an agreement about which company you would like to use, then I’ll make the arrangements to have it done by today. They have also agreed that if you want to change security firms that no monetary consequences would arise. I have also been looking into home security firms and have brought brochures of at least three that I have personally checked out. And I inquired about your nanny, Ryan, and he will be making a full recovery with no side effects from the beating he endured.”

Jensen and Jared both breathed a sigh of relief, as Ryan had become a good friend to both of them. The two men sifted through the leaflets the detective had and made a choice after about an hour, giving their decision to Det. Anderson. She made a few phone calls and everything was underway.

“The patio door company will be here in an hour to replace your door and the new security system will be in place by the end of the day. The young woman on the phone said that existing wires from the old company were sufficient and that all they would need to change is the main box located at the front door. New passwords will need to be created and a back up alarm system installed in case the first one fails,” Detective Anderson informed them. She smiled when she saw the look of relief on both the boys' faces. 

 

Three weeks later

Jared was woken from his sleep by the phone beside the bed ringing constantly. He stretched over Jensen to grab it. Flipping it open, he mumbled hello over the speaker.

“Hello, May I speak to a Mr. Jared Padalecki?” the female voice spoke as it filtered through the line.

“This is Jared. Who is this?” Jared asked cautiously.

“My name is Natalie; I’m the receptionist over at the hospital. I was given your name as a contact for one of our patients. His name is Ryan and he’s being released later today and he asked us to contact you as he doesn’t know anyone else in the area.”

“We’ll collect him, no problem there,” Jared said, his voice emanating how happy he was at the news.

“What time do we need to be there?”

“He’ll be released at three this afternoon. Don’t worry about his appearance when you see him as it is hospital policy to be taken to the front door in a wheelchair. He can walk by himself but rules are rules.”

“We can be there for three; does he need any type of pain medication?”

“No, Mr. Padalecki. He’s been given a clean bill of health, which I’m sure you're pleased to hear.”

“Yes, that does make me feel better and call me Jared please. Mr. Padalecki is my father and I don’t feel that old yet. I was feeling guilty for what had happened to him since he was at our house when he was attacked. Oh God, I’m sorry for just spilling out stuff like that. Your job isn’t to listen to me whining.”

“That’s perfectly alright Mr. Padalecki, I mean Jared. He thought that you and your partner wouldn’t want him anywhere near you after what happened while he was minding your daughter and before you ask how I know, when I had time to spare before the start of my shift I would call into his room and talk with him and have been doing that for the last three weeks. We have become good friends and I’m glad that you still want him to come and stay with you.”

“Of course, Jensen and I do. Emmy, our daughter misses him something fierce. She keeps looking at the stairs waiting for him to come down and play a game with her. I’ll have to let you go now Natalie, Emmy is beginning to wake up. It was nice talking to you, have a nice day,” Jared happily called out.

“You too, Jared, it was nice talking to you also. Take care.” And with that she hung up, Jared slid back over Jensen and put down the phone, only noticing that Jensen was awake and looking at him when he moved back over.

“Jay, you know it’s not your fault that Ryan was hurt or Emmy was kidnapped. Don’t you?”

“I do Jensen, but sometimes I can’t help feeling that it was in some way. Like maybe if we hadn’t gone to work or we checked out that security firm better.”

“Well first off, Eric would have had our balls for dinner, second, we weren’t to know that the company had untrustworthy staff," Jensen replied trying to keep the grimace from his face after saying the part about their balls. That was an image he didn’t need in his head.

It didn’t work because Jared took one look at his face and laughed out loud, his smile lighting up his face and that’s exactly what Jensen was trying to do.

When Jared’s laugh eased off, they heard Emmy talking to herself, no wait she wasn’t talking she was singing. Jared and Jensen both smiled at her attempts to sing Winnie the Pooh.

Jensen decided to go to her, while Jared went down stairs to get breakfast going, coffee being the first thing put on followed by Emmy’s breakfast. As he prepared her breakfast the last three weeks went through his mind.

**Flashback**

In the days following Emmy’s return, the events of that horrible day were relayed to their families over the phone causing both sets of parents to come visit at the same time. Jared and Jensen were pleased to see them, their mothers hugging each of them and whispering words of comfort as they held them in their loving embrace. Emmy was scooped up by both Donna and Sherri, they both gave her a hug and then passed her on to her granddads. Emmy’s grandparents doted on her; they brought a few gifts with them. Jared chuckled quietly when he saw what they meant as a few.

Jared’s mum Sherri bought Emmy a ‘tickle me Elmo’ and five different outfits. Jensen’s mum bought her a ‘bouncing tigger’ which had Emmy in giggles, her toothy grin making them all smile. She also got three more outfits, with pink being the dominant colour in all eight outfits. Jared was sensing a conspiracy between Jensen’s mum and his own. But he let it be as he was just thankful that Emmy wasn’t showing any signs of her ordeal.

He did notice her looking around the room during the day and it was only when she said “Ry?” did Jared realise finally why she was constantly looking around. Jared was at a loss, he didn’t know how to tell her that Ryan was feeling ill but his worry was put at ease when Jensen overheard her one day asking the same thing and he went over to his little girl, picked her up and sat her down on his knee and told her that Ryan had a sore belly and was getting better. She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and nodded her head. Jared finally relaxed knowing that she would be okay.

Their parents stayed a week with them, letting the boys get back to work as Eric had called and asked the boys could they come in. He hated asking them but the network was putting pressure on him to get back to filming. Jared was angry at first but Jensen explained to him that it wasn’t Eric’s fault.

And that since both their parents were here that Emmy would be in very safe hands, especially since the culprits were behind bars. Mackenzie and her best friend Jamie came up when it was time for the others to head home and she stayed a week also and looked after Emmy while the boys went to work. The last week was Chris and Steve. They happily agreed to look after her. Jensen just snorted knowing full well that Emmy had the two of them wrapped around her finger but instead of being upset, the thought only made him smile.

In all of the time they spent together, not once had Jared and Jensen been intimate with each other. They shared heated kisses but they hadn’t made love, not because they didn’t want to because they did, but they felt that it would be best to be by themselves, so they were holding off for another time, even though it was killing the two of them.

**End Flashback**

The sound of the kettle brought Jared out of his memories to make their coffee and toast. Just as Jared finished pouring the coffee into two big mugs, Jensen appeared at the kitchen counter with Emmy in his arms. Jensen’s smirk told Jared that he had been caught reminiscing about the past few weeks, which caused him to blush slightly, his cheeks staining with a healthy red color. Jensen chuckled a small bit as he placed Emmy in her seat and then placed her breakfast out in front of her. Jared laughed as he watched Emmy dive into her breakfast with her fingers and slowly but surely brought it up to her mouth.

Jensen and Jared watched Emmy as she ate her breakfast and talked about what time they would head over to the hospital to collect Ryan. They decided that around 2pm would be the best time as it would give Emmy time to be with Ryan once they got home and got him settled.

His room was left the same way, well except for a fresh coat of paint; everything was the way it was when Ryan left his bedroom that morning three weeks ago.

At three in the afternoon, Jared got Emmy ready for the car trip to the hospital to collect Ryan. As it was chilly out, he put her in a light jacket and placed her in her car seat and closed the straps. Jensen was in the driver’s seat waiting for Jared to get in the passenger side. Emmy was excited because she had been told where they were going and why. She was clapping in the backseat and talking, both Jared and Jensen couldn’t believe how far her talking ability had come these last few weeks and they guessed it was their families' influence on her. This of course made them happy because they knew Emmy was totally loved by both families and would be spoilt rotten.

Forty minutes later, Jensen pulled into the underground parking lot and all three of them waited until someone came out, and they didn’t have to wait long as the double doors opened and out comes who Jared assumes is Natalie, Ryan is in the wheelchair which they all knew about. He’s being pushed by an orderly with Natalie walking beside him. The first thing they notice about Ryan is the grin on his face, it almost splits it in half. This makes both Jared and Jensen smile because they know Ryan will be alright. They shake hands with Natalie and they let her know that she can see Ryan anytime, which by the looks of it, Ryan was relieved since he let out the breath he was holding.

Twenty minutes later, they're back on the road again heading for home. On the way home, Emmy starts singing the words to Winnie the Pooh. She had such a sweet angelic voice. They listened to her singing for another couple of minutes until Jared, Jensen and even Emmy heard someone sniffling but trying to mute it by hiding their face. Jared turned in his seat and spotted Ryan. He had tears flowing down his face and dripping down on to the collar of his t-shirt.

Jared turned back in his seat properly and mouthed to Jensen that it was Ryan. Emmy turned her face to Ryan and looked at him with her big doe eyes. Ryan turned his head to look at her and she smiled at him and said “Ryan sad, hug.” No sooner than the last word left her mouth, she stretched over and wrapped her small arms around his neck and gave him a hug as best she could. 

Ryan smiled a little as he felt her tiny arms envelope him with love. His tears slowly started to dissipate. He knew that Jared had seen him cry and that he would have told Jensen, he expected nothing less. He also knew that they would ask him about it later on when Emmy was asleep in her room. He was grateful that they didn’t bring anything up yet especially in front of the little one sitting beside him who had started humming and held Ryan’s hand the rest of the way home. 

For the first time in three weeks, Ryan was never so glad to see a normal bedroom that had colour on its walls and had non white bed linen. If he had to see another white sheet, he’d pull out his hair at the nerve endings. The smell of the place was not of that bleached smell that you find at hospitals but of natural pine and lavender. He smiled to himself then when he spotted the aromatic candles on his dresser. He liked the touch and he knew that it was more than likely Jared that added it to his room as a sort of welcome back present. Ryan smiled to himself, finally thinking that he was home with the people he had come to care about like his own family. 

He felt welcomed and it was a great feeling. He dreaded his release date from the hospital as he didn’t know if Jensen or even Jared would ever talk to him again but when Natalie came to his room one day in the late afternoon, she had informed him that she had contacted Jared as he was put down as a contact and that Jared and Jensen would be here to bring him home. His heart felt lighter knowing that they didn’t hate him for what had happened that horrible day when Emmy was kidnapped. 

As he sat on his bed, Ryan’s eyes began to close and he knew that he was tired so he called down to Jared and Jensen that he was going to take a nap. Jared came up the stairs then and said to Ryan to have a good rest and that he’d give him a shout when dinner was ready. The minute Ryan’s head hit the pillow, he buried deeper into the blankets and breathed in deep, the lavender fragrance wafting up his nose and it lulled him to a peaceful sleep, not waking up until Jared came into the room and gently shook him to let him know dinner was ready. Ryan believed he was asleep twenty minutes and was gob smacked when they informed him that he slept for just under five hours. Jensen informed him that they knew he would be tired and that he wouldn’t have gotten proper rest at the hospital especially since they usually checked on patients every couple of hours, so they decided to cook dinner a bit later in the evening. Ryan smiled his thanks and sat down with them at the dinner table. Jensen and Jared sat across from him and Emmy sat in her high chair next to him. Jensen had cooked a delicious meal; Ryan actually had to wipe the drool from the side of his mouth. Roast pork basted in a honey glaze, creamed mashed potatoes, carrots, sweetcorn and thick gravy complete with basil and thyme. All four of them dived into their plates and thirty minutes later, everyone thanked Jensen for such a delicious meal, including Emmy. She smiled at him with such love that Jensen had to wipe at his eyes with his napkin. After they rested a couple of minutes, all four of them headed into the sitting room and sat down. Jared put on the Winnie the Pooh’s Heffalump movie and sat down next to Jensen. Emmy started out sitting on the floor but as time went by she ended up sitting on Jensen’s lap and held on to his hand while she watched the movie. 

Just as the credits began to go up the screen, Jensen looked down at her; he smiled as she was fast asleep. Her thumb was in her mouth, she wasn’t sucking on it, she just had it in her mouth. Jensen looked over to Jared and he smiled back before getting up and lifting Emmy into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and tucked her in to bed, kissing her forehead and wishing her goodnight. He crept out of the room and went back downstairs to join Jensen and Ryan in the sitting room, but first he went into the kitchen and made up three coffees, well, his was a cappuccino. He carried them into the sitting room, placing them on to cup holders so the hot base of the cups wouldn’t damage the coffee table. Both Ryan and Jensen said thanks and they relaxed back into their seats savouring the drinks, and smelling the fine rich aroma. 

As Jared watched Ryan drink the last bit of his coffee, he decided to just come out and say what was on his mind. 

“Ryan, what happened earlier in the car? Why were you crying?”

Ryan looked up from his cup when the questions came out of Jared’s mouth. He bit his bottom lip contemplating about what he would say before opening his mouth. He took a deep breath and decided to just say it. 

“I actually thought that the both of you would hate me for what happened three weeks ago, I know I do. Every day I think what I could have done differently, was there something I missed. But every damn time, my mind draws a blank. Knowing that both of you put your trust in me to look after Emmy and she got taken from the safety of her own home, it tears me up inside knowing that it was my fault.”

“First of all, we would never hate you and you shouldn’t hate yourself either. Second none of this was your fault. Three weeks ago we learned from Detective Anderson that the people who had taken Emmy had planned it for months and one of them worked for the company who had installed our home security, so Ryan, it totally wasn’t your fault.” 

Ryan smiled bright and happy then but asked again to make sure. Jensen threw a cushion at him and told him once again that they still needed him to mind Emmy if he was still willing and that it would be starting from Monday so he had the weekend to think it over. 

“I don’t need to think it over Jensen, if you still trust me to mind Emmy then I will, but I need to find out about what changes have been done about the security.”

“Detective Anderson recommended a security firm and the changes were made the very day she informed us about them. I’ll give you the new password before Monday so you should be able to come and go.”

Ryan breathed a big sigh of relief and dropped back into his chair and relaxed, knowing that they were all safe. 

 

**Epilogue**

Ryan looked at the calendar in the kitchen. Had it been eight years since that awful day? He thought he would have stopped working for Jensen and Jared by now but they had adopted a little boy two years ago. He was abandoned outside their local church and when they had heard about him, they discussed it with Emmy and of course they asked Ryan would he be able to be Dylan’s nanny as they had grown quite attached to Ryan over the last few years. Ryan was thrilled when they offered him the job and he accepted straight away.

So here he was in the kitchen giving Dylan his lunch when the house phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up while he held Dylan in his arm. It was the school. Emmy had been taken to hospital after a fall, and apparently one of the teachers didn’t like the look of her arm. Ryan immediately took down details of which hospital she was in what doctor was treating her. When the other person hung up, he made sure the line was clear and dialed Jared’s and Jensen’s mobiles, explaining what had happened and that he would meet them at the hospital with Dylan. 

It was just a little over fifteen minutes by the time Ryan reached the hospital. Jared was already there and Jared told him Jensen would be there in a few minutes. Their careers had changed since Supernatural ended five years ago. Jared turned to writing and was on a book tour when he got the call from Ryan, while Jensen had turned to being behind the camera. 

Luckily they were both in Vancouver when they had gotten the call about Emmy being at the hospital. Just as Ryan passed Dylan to Jared, Jensen came running in, visibly shaken with nerves and Jared totally understood why. Jensen was just about to ask something when the doctor came out and called out their names. Jared and Jensen both turned then and the doctor moved closer to them and started to explain what was going on with Emmy. 

“Mr. Padalecki and Mr. Ackles, thank you for getting here so fast. I know you’re both anxious to know what happened to Emmy and why she was brought in. We x-rayed her shoulder, and it turns out her right collar bone is broken. It sounds worse than it is. I don’t know if you know this, but as the break is in such an awkward place, she won’t be able to wear a cast, so all we can do is put her arm in a sling and have regular check ups to see how it’s mending. As she won’t have a cast, I’m recommending that she stay at home for at least six weeks so she won’t bump up against anyone. That would cause her some pain and that’s not what we want to happen." 

"But what causes a concern is what Emmy has told me herself. She told me that when she fell at school, she tripped on a step and fell down at least three or four. She then went over to a teacher and said that her arm was hurt and that the new teacher in the school proceeded to grab her arm and roughly shake it from side to side. She told me that she shouted at the woman to stop because it was hurting her, but she continued until Emmy’s class teacher came over and physically had to pull the teacher’s arm to get her to stop. Now, I have reason to believe that Emmy was indeed telling the truth, as the teacher who stopped the incident and managed to stop any further damage to Emmy’s collar bone, came with Emmy in the ambulance and informed the receptionist at the desk straight away. I wanted to let you know, so the both of you could decide where to go from here. So now that I have filled you in and that you both know what has happened, you may follow me and I’ll take you to her. I know for a fact that she needs both of you. She’s trying to be brave but I feel that it’s about to end.”

“Oh god, doctor, are you really sure that she’s ok?” Jared asked as his emotions began to build up as his mind played back what the doctor had just said. 

“Yes, Mr. Padalecki and of that I’m certain,” the doctor smiled reassuringly. 

Jared carried Dylan as he and Jensen followed the doctor and were led back to the emergency section of the hospital area. The first curtain was pulled back and sure enough Emmy was sitting on the bed, her right arm in a sling. Her eyes shone with tears just waiting to fall and when her eyes fell on her parents and baby brother, the dam opened up and her cheeks were covered with big fat tears, her bravery crumbling away as Jensen and Jared wrapped her up in love and kisses. Even Dylan leaned in and kissed his sister and she hugged them back just as tightly. 

The doctor gave Jensen a prescription for some pain medication in case Emmy needed it and told them they could take her home and to let her have some ice-cream as she had a horrible day. Jensen smiled at the doctor and thanked him for looking after her. He lifted her up then and carried her out to where Ryan was, Jared following him, and all five of them headed home. Ryan drove himself and Dylan home, followed by Jared in his car and Jensen and Emmy in Jensen’s car. 

Twenty minutes later they were all at home. Jensen and Jared had the next four weeks off and they were glad of that now. Not only did Emmy have a broken collar bone but with their wedding in just over a week, they still had things to sort out. They had already asked Ryan and Natalie to be at their wedding and both sets of families were also going to be there and of course their Supernatural family. It was of course how they had met all those years ago. 

They went into the kitchen as soon as they got back and Ryan went to the freezer and got out two flavours of ice-cream and both of them were Emmy’s favourite, white chocolate and honeycomb. Each of them had some, including Dylan, but since Emmy was starting to feel pain, she got some chocolate sprinkles and strawberry syrup on hers. Everyone was eating their ice-cream when Emmy started to cry very quietly. 

“Emmy, my angel, what’s the matter?” Jensen asked as he went over to her side of the table and lifted her chin up to look into big blue eyes that were shiny with tears. 

“Will I still be able to go to the wedding because my shoulder is broke? I want to go to it, can I dad, daddy?” Emmy cried. 

“Of course you can, sweetie, it wouldn’t be the same without our little angel there and besides, you’re the main flower girl so you have to be there,” Jared gently spoke to the oldest of their children. 

When Emmy heard the words from her daddy’s mouth, her face lit up in a big smile, and her tears slowly began to stop. Emmy went back to her ice-cream licking her spoon happily knowing that she was still going to be at her daddies' wedding. 

Jared stood in the room adjoining the chapel. He was pacing slightly back and forth between the door and the back wall. In an hours time he was marrying Jensen and he was nervous. All Jared could think about was what would happen if he tripped or puked or fainted. God he couldn’t make an ass of himself especially on this day when he finally got to be Jensen’s husband and Jensen his. 

They both had chosen to wear dark suits. The only difference was their shirts. Jared's was light blue and Jensen’s would be green so it would bring out his eyes and even though he never said anything to Jensen about it, he knew of course and made him blush on numerous occasions because of it. He was pacing so much that he never heard the door open or realised that Jensen had entered the room until he felt those arms wrap around his waist and cocooned him in them. He calmed down and Jensen made him feel even more at ease by pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss that Jared felt in his toes. 

Jared pulled away from the kiss first, panting for breath as his lungs attempted to take back in a lungful of air.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to see each other until the ceremony was ready to begin,” Jared whispered to Jensen in fear of being caught.

“Yeah, I know we were but I needed to see you and it looks like you needed to see me just as much,” Jensen whispered back smiling at his soon to be husband. Oh how he waited for this day, Jared had proposed three years ago, they adopted Dylan a year later on the same day Jared had proposed, so it was an extra special day for both of them to remember. Both of their parents were ecstatic. Jared’s mum had actually planned a lot of it with his own mother’s help. They were sort of dreading what they would see when they got to the chapel but their mother’s had done an amazing job.

Each row of seats had a bouquet of flowers which looked liked they were cascading and both Jared and Jensen figured it was how the flowers were placed. What made it even more special was that there were two different types of flowers, the pink roses were Jared’s and the lilac orchids were Jensen’s. At the top of the isle was an arch with the same flowers wrapped around and flowing down in the middle almost like a waterfall. 

Jensen must have drifted away because the next thing he felt was Jared’s lips on his, his tongue gently licking at his bottom lip silently seeking entrance which Jensen gave willingly and then met Jared’s tongue with equal dominance. They pulled apart once more before they got hotter and started to strip each other of their clothes and ended up making love on the floor with their families and guests just through the door. 

They both left the room. Jared headed to the altar while Jensen went to the back of the church so he could walk up the isle. He didn’t mind this as all he could see was Jared standing near the altar looking so gorgeous and edible. Emmy walked in front of him as he headed up the isle, and she scattered rose petals with each step she took. Jensen smiled at her fondly because he knew it was his and Jared’s mothers that told her to do that and Jensen couldn’t fault them because it made Emmy smile so happily even with her arm in the sling.

She held the basket in her good hand and cautiously scattered the petals with her injured one, well as best she could given her collar bone was broken. She beamed at her nana’s when she passed them on her way to the front of the church where her daddy stood looking so elegant and dashing. 

Jensen and Jared stood across from each other, holding hands as Reverend Michael spoke about love and how two people found one another and realised that they were meant to be. They turned around then and looked at the Reverend when he spoke the next few lines.

"As you know in most ceremonies these are written already but Jensen and Jared have decided to say their own vows. Jensen and Jared in your own time, will you please speak your vows clearly and make sure they can be heard by everyone.”

Jensen turned again towards Jared after the Reverend had finished speaking. 

“My dear Jared, when I was young, I looked to heaven and prayed for love, not knowing if it would ever come true. When I was older I found you, the person who loves me even with my faults. Your love was so blinding it healed my heart from past pain and heartache to trust again and never look back. You held me through one of the hardest days when someone was taken in the cruelest of ways but it ended out happy and she was returned to us without no bumps or bruises just a little bit shocked. Even now as she grows, she’s taking after you and I wouldn’t change it for the world. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for loving me so much with all of your heart.”

When Jensen finished his vows, he had everyone sniffling including Jared, he watched Jared swallow because he was next, and he squeezed his hand reassuringly which made Jared smile. 

“My dearest Jensen, you gave me a reason to believe in love when I thought it was lost to someone like me, who’s too tall and clumsy and acts like a kid, but you showed me you cared when you took my hand and held it tight and never let go. When I look in your eyes I see only love, honesty and truth and they’re three things that make our relationship work. My life as I know it I would never change because you’re in it and it makes it even better again. You have this aura that only I can see, it shines so bright that I sometimes think you’re a star? How could others not notice how amazing, gentle, and loving you are to everyone you hold dear? I thank you from the depths of my soul for loving me and giving your all.” 

When Jared finished he breathed out, feeling everything come into place when he gazed once again into those eyes that were glimmering with tears but so very happy. As they finished their vows, the Reverend asked for the rings and spoke those lines everyone knew then said I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your partner. Before the last word managed to leave the Reverend’s mouth, Jared and Jensen had already leaned into one another, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes and their lips met. They kept it chaste because they remembered where they were and knew that they would be alone tonight to make up for it. 

They walked hand in hand and led everyone out into the fresh air and headed for the reception which was also a surprise. Neither Jensen nor Jared knew what had been organized but they also knew they had nothing to fear as they trusted their mum’s. 

Even though Supernatural had finished quite some time ago, they had invited everyone who had become like family over those six years and were thrilled when they spotted Eric, Sera, Jeffery, Jim and a few others from their Supernatural family when they stepped out into the glorious sunshine, which was pretty amazing given the fact that it was almost autumn now and everyone had expected rain showers. But their luck held out and they stepped into their limo, their parent’s idea, not theirs. They waved to everyone before the car pulled away, knowing that they would see everyone again in about twenty five minutes.

 

It was a gazebo-like tent that was erected in the grounds of a nearby hotel that had helped organize the big day. Beautiful music greeted them as they entered the tent, their families and friends were all seated and clapped very animatedly. Jared smiled that bright happy grin that he only shared with close people, Jensen and his children being the ones who saw it the most. Emmy and Dylan were seated with Ryan and Natalie who offered to mind them so Jared and Jensen could enjoy themselves and not worry about a thing, especially their bundles of joy. 

Everyone in the tent were treated to a delicious four-course meal. For starters slices of melon and pieces of strawberries were handed out, followed by a choice of soups, homemade cream of vegetable or cream of chicken. After this came the main course which was a choice of two dishes as well; people had a choice of sirloin steak with peppercorn sauce complete with a selection of vegetables and potatoes, the other choice was roast breast of chicken in a white wine sauce which also had a selection of vegetables and of course potatoes. 

The last item was of course the dessert and here the selection was massive, guests could choose from Baked Alaska, ice-cream with jelly, fresh fruit salad, and pavalova, finally warm chocolate fudge cake with cream or ice-cream depending on your preference. Jared and Jensen just stared at the menu, their eyes blinking repeatedly to make sure it was real. This of course caused Jensen’s mum to giggle when they both looked over at her in shock.

“Did you honestly expect something trivial for your wedding, my baby boy?” Donna asked with a cheerful smile.

“I’m just in shock mum, this is amazing. I’m truly blessed with having you as a mum,” Jensen replied back, the unconditional love for her shinning in his emerald green eyes. 

“Oh my beautiful boy, you and your other siblings make me so proud. It’s my honor to this for you and Jared and of course Jared’s mum helped as well, because I didn’t know what foods his family liked so she really helped me there,” Donna spoke lovingly to her son and her son-in-law. 

When they finished their little conversation, everyone began to eat and for the next three hours, laughing and talking could be heard around the whole tent as people caught up on what was going on in people’s lives that they hadn’t seen in a while. 

Two more hours had passed since their meal was finished and most of the tables were moved to the side so the dance floor was clear. It was time for the couple’s first dance and Jared’s mum Sherri got up and headed to the microphone. She tapped on it to make sure it worked before speaking.

“Jared, Jensen and fellow guests, as you know it’s time for the first dance and I know some of you don’t even realise that the happy couple have a favorite song, but of course I do because I’m one of the mum’s. I would like everyone to stand up and greet Shania Twain to the stage,” Sherri clapped as she made her way of stage as Shania took centre stage.

“Thank you for the amazing warm welcome, I would like to take a moment to congratulate both Jensen and Jared on their big day. I received a phone call two weeks ago from Sherri to ask if I would sing their song for them today and I gratefully accepted. I was a big fan of Supernatural so it’s my total pleasure. The song I’m going to sing for you now is ‘From This Moment On’.”

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

As the song played both Jensen and Jared held each other close whispering words of love in one another’s ears as they moved around the floor in a beautiful and graceful dance. They held each other close as the words washed over them, the song portraying their love as people looked on. 

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

On they danced with easy steps, wrapped up in their love and surrounded by family. They never felt so cherished, their mothers’ had totally out done themselves especially now since they were dancing to their song sung by an artist they both admired. This day was truly turning into a very special one indeed. 

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

As the song ended Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes and smiled. Jensen’s eyes were shimmering with love and he knew his showed the exact same. When they had stopped dancing they personally went to thank Shania for coming to their wedding and singing their song. It was such a lovely thing for someone to do; she told them it was a pleasure to do this for them and wished them happiness for the future. She also regretfully had to leave straight away as she had another performance to go to in another area. They both shook her hand walked her outside to her awaiting car and waved her off. 

As Jared turned back to go in, Jensen caught his hand and made Jared turn his head back towards him. 

“Jay is there any chance we can go somewhere and be alone? I really want you and it feels like ages since I felt your skin next to mine or heard your moans as I move inside you, please Jay,” Jensen pleaded as he looked up into Jared’s mesmerizing hazel-green eyes which were slowly being swallowed up as the lust began to take hold. 

“Of course we can baby, I want you too. We have to tell someone that we are heading up to our room so they won’t be looking for us, plus hug Emmy and Dylan as well.”

“We’ll do that first then before I get you into our room and strip you of all your clothing,” Jensen replied grinning as he knew it got Jared all hot and bothered. Hearing Jared moan as he headed in confirmed it. 

They told Ryan that they were heading upstairs which caused him to smirk as he knew full well what they were about to do. Jensen and Jared both kissed the kids and hugged them too saying that they would see them in the morning. Jensen pulled Jared out of the tent and into the hotel which made Jared giggle because he knew Jensen only got this way when he was really horny but then again so was he. When the elevator doors closed Jensen pinned Jared to the back of it and kissed him thoroughly, his tongue tangling with Jared’s as he plundered that hot cavern. 

Jensen so wanted to strip Jared now but he held on knowing it was only a short time away until he had his mouth and hands on that glorious tanned flesh. The image caused him to shiver and moan into Jared’s mouth as he continued to kiss him until oxygen became a serious issue. Both of them were panting heavily when Jensen finally stopped his assault on Jared’s lips. 

Just as their kiss ended the lift stopped on their floor. Jensen took Jared’s hand in his own and tugged him along to their room, their bodies were so close together it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Jared got out their key card and attempted to open the door which was proving rather difficult with Jensen gliding his hands all over his chest and on occasion cupping his now very hard cock. 

He growled in frustration as the door still refused to open, he could feel rather than hear Jensen giggle behind him. After three attempts he finally succeeded in getting the door open. They all but fell in through the door as it gave way under their combined weight. They managed to stop themselves before they hit the floor; Jensen kissed Jared again ravaging his mouth and started to push him back towards the bed.

The back of Jared’s knees came in contact with the bed first. Jensen lowered him onto to the bed slowly, his mouth mapping out his neck, nipping and sucking at the delicious skin he had come to love. He opened the buttons on his shirt, one by one relishing the way Jared chest was rising and falling rapidly as his body became consumed with pleasure. Jensen lowered his mouth to the newly unclothed flesh, his lips sucking on his nipples, felt them harden under his tongue. He continued on to the left one and gave it the same treatment all the while listening to Jared’s moans that caressed over his skin like molasses. 

He pulled off Jared’s shoes and then his pants were next. First the belt was undone and pulled off, the buckle clanking on the ground which sounded so loud in the quiet room save for the exquisite moans that were escaping from both of their mouths. Jensen opened the button and the zip, tugging at the waistband and pulled trousers and boxers off in one go. Miles and miles of skin bared to his hungry gaze, he licked his lips and was just about to lower his head when Jared’s hand reached down and pulled him upwards and plastered their lips together causing Jensen to moan loudly. The sound reverberated through Jared. When Jared finally released his mouth, he looked up into Jensen’s eyes. 

“Jen, take off your clothes right now. It’s not fair that I’m the only one who’s naked.” Jared pleaded, his breathing harsh. 

“Of course Jay, I can’t make love to you with my clothes on. And I remembered what I said earlier about wanting the feel of your skin next to mine.” Jensen spoke back as he pulled himself back to start on his own clothes. 

His shirt was first; he opened each button slowly before gliding the offending material down his arms tossing it to the floor. He toed of his shoes and kicked them into a corner. Next was his pants; he opened the button and zip before grabbing the edge of his waistband and tugged both his pants and boxers off in one go. 

Once he discarded them to the side, he crawled back on top of Jared and lowered himself down. The first contact of skin caused them to moan loudly, the feeling was indescribable. Hot skin rubbed off hot skin, tongues tangled together in a hot smoldering kiss. Bodies rutted against one another as the passion flamed up to high temperatures. 

Jensen was the first to pull back. "I need to get you ready because I’m about to burst at the seams already." 

Jared chuckled but opened his legs wider, at the same time tilting his hips up so his cock rubbed up against Jensen’s causing him to moan again and curse. Jensen nipped on Jared’s bottom lip in retaliation but it only caused Jared to buck up and do it again.

Jensen decided then to just get things moving. Kissing Jared once on the lips, he got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom where he found a bottle of lotion; it wasn’t lube but it would have to do. Walking back into the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the sight before them; Jared was lying on his back, his hand stroking his cock while he looked at Jensen with lust in his expressive eyes. Jensen groaned at the sight before quickly moving to the bed, grabbing Jared’s hand to stop his actions.

“Uh uh baby. You’re not allowed to touch, you’re going to come just from me being inside of you, nothing else,” Jensen smiled. 

“God Jen, you better get a move on that because I could come from just looking at you,” Jared pleaded. 

Jensen climbed back on to the bed and sat in between Jared’s spread legs. He opened the lotion and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, coating his fingers with the liquid. He rubbed one finger around the outer rim watching Jared’s face as he did so. His eyes never left Jared’s as he pushed one past the tight ring, meeting some resistance. He moved his other hand over Jared’s stomach and rubbed soothingly while whispering words of love and encouragement and gradually Jared relaxed, his body opening further to Jensen’s ministrations. 

Jensen slid his finger in and out another couple of times before going back in with two and started to scissor his fingers before searching for that bundle of nerves he knew lay hidden with the depths of Jared’s hot channel. He knew immediately when he found it because Jared arched off the bed, his back bowing beautifully as his body shook with total pleasure. Jensen placed his unused hand on Jared’s stomach while he placed three fingers inside of Jared, scissoring all the time to make room for his now aching cock. 

“Jen, now, can’t wait anymore. Need you inside me right this minute,” Jared begged as his body was on pleasure overdrive. 

“Okay baby, I’ve got you,” Jensen replied as he too was ready to burst.

He picked up the bottle of lotion once again and squirted another generous amount into his hand, before tossing the bottle to the side. He reached down and grabbed his hardness and lathered the lotion all over it, squeezing the base to stop himself from coming to soon. After calming himself down, he moved and placed his cock at Jared’s entrance, pushing in slowly to let Jared get used to it. He didn’t expect Jared to push forward, his cock being sucked into the tight heat. Both moaned equally loud as the sensation washed over them in waves of pure unadulterated pleasure. 

Jensen held himself still until Jared told him it was okay to move, which came in the form of a tilt of his hips. Jensen pulled out slowly before pushing back in hard, finding the spot straight away causing Jared to cry out some words that thankfully their children didn’t hear. He continued to move at this pace until Jared begged him to go faster and harder and Jensen accepted, picking up the tempo and slamming back in after pulling out. 

Shortly after Jensen quickened his pace, Jared came with a loud moan of Jensen’s name, his come splashing onto his and Jensen’s chest, some of it actually landing on his chin. Jensen followed shortly after him, shooting hot jets of come into Jared’s hot tight channel. Jared’s muscles squeezed every drop out of him until he collapsed on top of Jared, panting into his ear as his orgasm subsided. 

When he caught his breath and his strength came back to him, he lowered his hand between them to where their bodies were still joined and eased himself out of Jared making sure not to hurt him as he did so. 

Jensen flopped down on the bed beside Jared; he stretched out his arm, pulling Jared into his side, placing his head over his heart. While they settled down for a quick sleep, just before sleep took both of them, they remembered back when they first found out about Emmy and that she would be their daughter. Now here they were eight years down the line with two blessings, not just one, and married just like they always hoped they would be. Just as sleep took them, a smile crossed both of their faces as they finally had what most people want, a family to love who loves them back. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a timestamp to this seperately.


End file.
